Honoka/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Honoka. Warriors All-Stars *"Hehe. Can I be happy about this?" *"Haah, haah, my heart won't stop thumping!" *"That's Honoka-style! I'm the best!" *"I'm feeling a bit tired, actually." *"What's going on? Am I going to lose?" *"Hah, sorry about this." *"Yes! I did it!" *"Wow, amazing! Think I could borrow some of those moves?" *"You're falling apart! Don't push yourself too hard!" *"Reinforcements? Th-Thank you so much!" *"Could you let me train with you?" *"Oh, you're just too strong!" *"Could I have a go with your spear, Zhao Yun? I'd like to try that." *"Watching you fight, Zhao Yun, gets me all worked up and excited!" *"Zhao Yun!" *"Y-You don't hold back, do you Lu Bu." *"You do scare me a little, but there's no better ally in battle!" *"Lu Bu!" *"Wang Yuanji, you fight so well!" *"I'm sorry I can't match you, Wang Yuanji! I'll try harder!" *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Wow. That's quite a unique weapon, Zhou Cang." *"You're fast and strong, Zhou Cang. How did you get like that? Eating your greens?" *"Zhou Cang!" *"Samurai are really strong!" *"You've got such a passionate heart, Yukimura. I love that about you!" *"Yukimura!" *"Mitsunari, you look so stern but you always fight so hard!" *"Don't worry, I understand. You have more passion in your heart than anyone, Mitsunari." *"Mitsunari!" *"I wonder if I could copy your kicks, Naotora." *"You're so big and strong, but also so soft and gentle. You really are just lovely, Naotora!" *"Naotora!" *"You just keep getting stronger, Arima!" *"Soldiers are both strong and kind! I think you're so cool!" *"Arima!" *"Elegant and wonderful, Darius!" *"A world where demons and humans can live in peace. I think your strength could make it happen, Darius!" *"Darius!" *"Fighting alongside you is fun, Nobunyaga!" *"You're in-in-incredible, Nobunyaga! Can I stroke you after this?" *"Nobunyaga!" *"You really take care of business, don't you Ōka!" *"Ōka, you're so cool! I wish I had a big sister like you!" *"Ōka!" *"You're strong, Horō, but also really funny!" *"Eradication of enemy confirmed. Was that right, Horō? That's how you say it?" *"Horō!" *"Tokitsugu, you're just too cool!" *"There's no stopping you, is there Tokitsugu! It's what's on the inside that counts! I think that too!" *"Tokitsugu!" *"Each attack of yours thrills me, Kasumi!" *"Watching the way you fight, Kasumi... It just gets me so fired up!" *"Kasumi!" *"Marie, making the best of things in this world too!" *"You really are strong, Marie. Could you give me some training?" *"Marie!" *"Getting hit by a dark princess looks super painful." *"You can trap me any time you like, Laegrinna. Heh, just kidding!" *"Laegrinna!" *"Wow! You just knock them down flat!" *"You don't smile, even after all this? I hope to see you smile one day soon, Millennia." *"Millennia!" *"Ninjas are just incredible! Wow!" *"You're so strong, Hayabusa. Will you give me some secret training?" *"Hayabusa!" *"You're fast! Super fast, Ayane!" *"Ayane, you're amazing! Just like a ninja! Ah, of course. You are a ninja, aren't you?" *"Ayane!" *"Is this also the power of your Guardian Spirit?" *"Your Guardian Spirit seems very kind, William. That's what it looks like to me, watching you fight." *"William!" *"Sophie, you just keep getting stronger!" *"I bet it would be fun to use some of your moves, Sophie. Could you teach me them in secret?" *"Sophie!" *"I could never hope to copy your attacks, Plachta." *"I love watching you in action, Plachta. So smart and kind. You're like my grandma!" *"Plachta!" *"You have such mysterious powers, Arnice." *"It's so reassuring to watch you fight. Anyone protected by you must be so happy, Arnice." *"Arnice!" *"I just love watching you fight, Chris." *"There's no need to push yourself too hard alone, Chris. You can count on your friends, any time!" *"Chris!" *"I can't believe how you handle those cards, Rio!" *"Do you think some time in a casino could make me stronger too? Ah, but my grandma would never go for that." *"Rio!" *"Tamaki, you look so fragile but you're also so tough!" *"You're amazing, Tamaki! I've only ever used a mirror to put on makeup!" *"Tamaki!" *"Setsuna, you're stealing all the limelight!" *"Setsuna, awesome! You're just so cool!" *"Setsuna!" *"You're always so cool, Shiki." *"Shiki, you're wonderful! An incredible prince!" *"Shiki!" *"Please keep this a secret from everyone, okay?" *"I'm giving this all I've got!" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes